Danger Granger-Lupin
Gertrude Kelly "Danger" Granger-Lupin (born December 4, 1959) is a Muggle-born witch, the alpha female of the Pack, wife to Remus Lupin, and a true dreamer and dreamsculptor. Biography Early Years Danger was born to David and Rose Granger. Danger led a comfortable life as a Muggle, and enjoyed reading and spending time with her parents. On September 19, 1980, her little sister Hermione was born. For the next year, her life was practically perfect - until her parents were murdered by Lucius Malfoy and Igor Karkaroff on August 17, 1981Living with Danger, Chapter 17, Author's Notes. Upon her discovery of her parents' bodies, she screamed and caused all the glass for several blocks to smash, a sign of her latent magic being released. Had she not had Hermione, she would have given up on life. After October 31, 1981, Danger began to have dreams. She saw the truth behind the Potters' betrayal, though she didn't understand what it was. Danger also dreamed in rhyme, which turned out to be a prophecy (see Prophecies). In addition to these dreams, she dreamed of her marriage to Remus Lupin. Through this dream, she found she knew everything about him, and fell in love with him - so much so that she was willing to wait for him. She recognised Harry Potter from her dreams after he had moved in with his relatives at 4 Privet Drive, and she offered to become his babysitter. Danger discovered that the Dursleys were mistreating him after he started screaming every time she went to get the Christmas decorations out, but found she couldn't do much about it. Living with Danger Danger met Remus in the park near Privet Drive when he rushed over to Harry upon recognising him, and she struck up a conversation with him. Vital statistics Physical Appearance Danger has bushy brown hair which is hard to tame, which she finds amusing given some of her magical talents. Her eyes are naturally brown, but are usually swirled with Remus's blue, indicating their soul-bond in use. She is the shortest of the Pack-parents and fairly slim, though unmistakably female. Her maternal trouble-finding instincts, her sharing of Remus's memories, and her heightened sense of smell cooperate to make her very difficult to sneak pranks past. Magical abilities Danger's magic awakened late in life, and is therefore somewhat unpredictable, going by the term "wild". The most notable facet of this is her "werewolf taming" ability, by which she can either restore Remus to humanity by touching him after he has transformed on a full moon or let him keep his human mind by remaining in contact with him through his transformation. This is now known to be an effect of the soul-bond between them, as Remus's werewolf curse is only strong enough to defeat one human mind and soul, not two. Another effect of the soul-bond is that Danger can use Remus's purely magical abilities, such as his control over fire. She is also an Animagus in her own right, with the form of a true wolf, though this took her quite some time to accomplish as her wandwork is uncertain due to her never attending Hogwarts (her Packmates declared her an honorary Gryffindor; it is not known if the Sorting Hat would agree). Her wand is maple and unicorn hair, ten and a half inches long. Other abilities Danger is an excellent cook and a voracious reader. She loves to sing and enjoys music in general, though she does not herself play an instrument. Her excellent command of English makes her a natural choice to proofread and edit Sirius's stories, and she had fun assisting Charity Burbage with Muggle Studies classes during Remus's year teaching Defense at Hogwarts. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Characters: Female